


The Good Old Days

by dontlookatme3



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Complicated Relationships, Drama & Romance, F/M, Flashbacks, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, I want you to have a good time, Light Angst, Link is a sweetheart, Link pov, Midna is kinda mean at first, Modern Era, New York City, POV Alternating, Romance, flashbacks at beginning of each chapter, midna pov, not really that sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontlookatme3/pseuds/dontlookatme3
Summary: After rising from financial ruin and disgrace Midna now owns one of the most prestigious modeling agencies.  Her fall from grace has become nothing but a distant hiccup in her career.  But, the fast pace and blinding lights aren't enough to make Midna forget the day she knocked on a stranger's door and accepted his charity.  Though she tried to forget his bright smile and soft eyes, he remains a fond memory.  But, after an unexpected and abrupt reunion, both Midna and Link and reminded of their time together and their inevitable separation.Formerly known as: The City that Never SleepsPlease read description





	1. I Can Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So I've been a lurker on this website for a while and while I did post on FF.net I've been hesitant to publish on here. But, now that I'm getting back into writing I figured a fanfic is good practice and a good opportunity to get feedback for my skill while providing a (hopefully) nice story and a place to put my fandom related thoughts and ideas.
> 
> Anyway, this story was once published on FF and A03 as "The city that never sleeps". Chapters that were already published have seen some minor cleaning and detail changes. The name and chapter titles are lyrics from the song: Talk by Kodaline. Feedback on the writing style and skill would be appreciated. Let me know what you liked or didn't like about my writing (not the story). If you're just here to read a fic don't feel obligated. Thank you!

**Chapter 1: I Can Remember**

The day Midna met Link was the worst day of her life. After finding herself broke, homeless, and jobless, she embarked on a hopeless quest to reunite with an old business partner. 

The car she managed to snatch from the government’s clutches was in sorry shape. It bounced and rattled as she raced down the dark road, lurching at every bump and pothole. Its wipers waved back and forth with a pitiful pace, and barely kept the drumming rain at bay. Dull headlights paved her path, offering only a few feet of sight in the rainy night. Honestly, she was mildly impressed the rickety old vehicle had gotten her this far. But, when smoke rose from the hood, she knew the joy ride was over. 

She pulled over, the wheels sloshing in a puddle of mud. She smacked her hand against the steering wheel, feeling her frustration peak. She bolted from the car and kicked its front wheel, ignoring the fact that she was wearing her favorite pair of brand name heels. She stalked around to the front of the car, seething hatred at the rusty thing. She lifted the hood, ignoring a flash of heat. A puff of smoke surfaced and was quickly doused by the falling water. She unleased a hiss of anger and slammed the hood down. She sat back in the car and pounded the steering wheel a few more times. 

They say when it rains it pours. To Midna, it felt like less of a downpour and more like someone dunking her head in a bucket of ice water. Life seemed to have a vindictive grudge against her, one it had made good on in the past few days. 

First her accountant drained her savings and ran off to a different country. Then, she was “asked to leave” her modeling career after having a _disagreement_ with one of its CEO. Then, after defaulting on her bills the government repossessed everything she owned. Well, everything except the clothes on her back, the shoes on her feet, and the old car she now sat in. 

Midna groaned loudly and rubbed her hands over her face. She was in the middle of nowhere, headed to a backwoods town, driven by the fleeting notion that an old acquaintance might take pity on her. She let out a heavy sigh and heaved herself out of the car. 

The rain barraged her as she stepped out. She slammed the door shut, feeling hatred bloom as she glowered at the decrepit hunk of metal. She gave it one last screech of fury, accompanied by a quick kick before she spun away. 

She stalked down the deserted road. Her shoulders scrunched and her brows furrowed. The sound of her heels was muffled by the cacophony of falling rain as she pulled her thin coat tightly around her. She didn’t want to think about how the rain was ruining her hair, or how it was making her make-up run. She especially didn’t want to think about how she was scuffing her shoes on the rundown country road, or how her designer clothes were now saturated with water. 

_If I ever see that accountant again, I’ll strangle him._ She growled mentally as she walked on.

Suddenly, the ground disappeared beneath her. She let out a surprised yelp as she tumbled. He hands scrapped against the rough pavement and her bare knees sharply hit loose rock. She sat on the ground for a moment, confused as to what just happened. She looked at her feet, seeing a broken heel and a sizable pothole. 

She frantically grabbed her shoe, wincing at the sight of such a magnificent fashion piece utterly ruined. She yelled at that point, unrestrained and angry. She shoved off the ground, stumbling as she got to her feet. She ripped the shoes off and carried them in her hand. She looked down in disdain at her torn dress and bruised knees. She lumbered on, grumbling to herself and cursing every drop of rain that dared to touch her. 

The rain and thunder around her covered up the approaching roar of a vehicle. She walked on, keeping her eyes on her naked feet. She didn’t see the headlights in the distance, as she gazed at the chipped paint on her toes. Only when the lights were upon her, and the screeching of breaks blared did she look up and see. There was a flash of metal and a sliver of blinding light before the car was upon her. 

XXX

“Midna, you’re going to the scouting party tomorrow, right?”

“Yes, of course.” She replied, absentmindedly touching the pen to her lips.

“What about Juliet’s wedding?” Esmeralda asked, while thumbing through a handful of papers.

Midna chuckled “You know how I loathe supporting such catastrophes.”

“Oh, come on.” Esmeralda insisted, rising from her chair and coming to stand before Midna’s work space. “I think it might work out. She really does seem to love him.”

“Love, my dear Esmeralda, is the delusion that one man differs from another.”

“Harsh.” Esmeralda said, resting against Midna’s desk “Well, just think about it. There’s gonna be a ton of alcohol.”

“You always know how to make me smile.”

“Well, I’m off.” Esmeralda pushed off Midna’s desk and made for the door.

“You still haven’t told me who you’re brining to the party.” Midna called after her.

“That’s because I haven’t found him yet.” She responded cheerfully.

Midna groaned “Please tell me you aren’t going to grab some sod off the street again.”

“Oh come on, it usually works out.”

“Yes, we all know your method is stunning. But, I cannot approve of you brining random men to my modeling agency. Last time, the police had to get involved.”

“They were just mad that I didn’t try and scout them instead.”

“Nonetheless, I cannot approve. I have an image to uphold, you know.”

“Yes, we all know.” Esmeralda made a grand gesture “Midna the man-eater, owner of the Twilight modeling agency, destroyer of hearts and kicker of kittens ─ The twilight princess.”

Midna smiled at her “Yes, the one and only. Now please, off with you. I have a lot of papers to see to and a shoot to schedule for next week, not to mention the party.”

“Alright, see you tomorrow.” Esmeralda waved goodbye and disappeared through the door.

Midna stayed a few more hours, tirelessly signing papers, making calls, and reading pleads from various companies begging for a sponsorship. Only when the clock struck midnight did she prepare to leave. She gathered her papers and stuck them in her briefcase. She picked up her purse and rifled through the contents, eventually fishing out her wallet. She pulled out a business card from one of the small pockets, wrote a note on the back, and slipped it into her briefcase. She was about to close the wallet when she saw a tuft of gold hair emerging from behind a credit card. 

She stared at it for a moment, before slowly stretching her long fingers over it. She gently retrieved the photograph, and ran her eyes leisurely over it. The image showed a familiar face with brilliant blue eyes, a friendly smile, and a head of gilded hair. She stared at the image for a while, before allowing a forlorn smile to grace her lips. 

“Hello, sunshine.” She said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What midna says is a gender flipped quote by H.L Mencken


	2. You and Me

**Chapter 2: You and Me**

The first time Link met Midna, he had almost hit her with his car. It was late at night during the peak hours of a thunderstorm. He was driving home from a late shift at the animal shelter, and was eager to get off the road. His truck bounded down the strip of pavement, splashing through puddles and hurdling through the cascading rain. He rounded a turn and reached to adjust the wiper speed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her. 

“Holy!-“ He shouted.

He slammed on the brakes and grabbed at the wheel as he was thrown forward. He jerked the vehicle to the left, hearing the screech of rubber against road. He came to an abrupt halt, being caught by his seatbelt as he was flung by momentum. 

He took a few deep breaths, as he clung to the steering wheel. He slowly lifted his head, gazing tentatively into the scarcely lit darkness. 

She stood in front of his car, wide eyed and scared while his headlights cast harsh light over her. Mascara flowed from her eyes as smudged red lipstick precariously sat on her lips. She held a pair of shoes in her hand, one was missing a heel. The coat she wore hung on her shoulders, its waterlogged form coiling around her like a snake. Her dress was ragged and torn, showing bloodied knees.

They stared at each other through the moving wipers, both astonished.

“My god.” Link uttered, fumbling with his seatbelt and stepping out of the car.

“Are you alright?” He yelled over the rain.

The woman stared at him and took in a shaky breath.

“Are you alright?” He asked again.

She took another breath. “Yeah...I’m great.”

Link let out a puff of air and looked around, his hair casting drops as he turned. “What are you doing out here? Wait, where are you going?” He inquired as she walked past him. 

“I’m getting off this godforsaken road before some other idiot in a truck tries to kill me!”

“Okay…” Link said, rubbing the back of his neck “But, where are you going?”

“I’m going to Orden, or Ordin, whatever it’s called.” She shouted back at him. 

"Ordon?” Link offered.

She turned back to him, looking like a drenched cat. “Yeah.”

“I could…take you there.” Link told her in the kindest voice he could muster.

She squinted at him with a scowl. “Thanks, but I don’t really want to get in a dirt covered truck with some hillbilly that almost ran me over. I’ll get there myself.”

She stalked off, muttering to herself.

Link didn’t know what to make of her remark. He had never met a more disheveled woman, and he had never met one with such a sharp tongue. However, link was not the kind of guy to abandon a woman in her time of need, no matter how ornery.

“Okay,” he called after her. “But, you’re going the wrong way.” 

“What?” she seethed back at him.

“Ordon is that way.” He pointed ahead.

“I came from that direction!” she screeched, glowering at him.

“You must have missed the turn.”

The woman looked back the way she came, to the path in front of her, and then finally up at the storming sky. She gave an angry groan and stalked toward the truck. She reefed open the passenger door and sat inside.

Link sighed and returned to the driver’s seat, his wet clothes squeaking against the dry material. He switched the car into gear, and began to drive. The first few minutes were filled with tense silence. Link subtly looked at her. Her arms were crossed and her face still had an immensely displeased expression. 

“My name’s Link.” He said lightly.

The woman didn’t say anything.

“What’s your name?” He asked with some hesitancy.

The woman grumbled and glared at him, as if exchanging names was a burden.

“Midna.”

XXX

Link had never dreamed of visiting a large city, but when Ilia received a sizable scholarship to a university in New York, he agreed to accompany her on a campus visit.

The journey from his small town several states away had been a long one. It had been his first time in an airplane, a trip that granted him a full understanding of why so many people hate airlines.

First there was a mix up with the tickets, and he and Ilia found themselves sitting on opposite sides of the plane. Link was positioned between a man who smelled like he’d never seen a shower before in his life, and a rather large man who seemed to have an undiagnosed case of narcolepsy ─ more than once, link found the man’s head resting on his shoulder. If that wasn’t bad enough, Link had to endure the rhythmic drumming that resonated through his seat as the child behind him avidly kicked away.

When they finally arrived at the airport and were finally free from the claustrophobic conditions they had been forced to endure, they found themselves missing several bags of luggage. After alerting airport personal, an act that earned them a shrug and an unconvincing “we’ll look into it”, they walked to their hotel.

Not daring to spend money on a taxi, something they regretted half way through the trek, they had slowly made their way to their temporary housing. The hotel they were staying at was not impressive and stood in the middle of a somewhat unfriendly neighborhood. After they threw their surviving bags on the worn floor and plopped into their two separate beds, Link found himself wondering how anyone managed to live here.

As the days went on, he found himself becoming increasingly homesick. The murmurs of bullfrogs and the quartet of crickets he once fell asleep to were now replaced by car horns and angry shouts. The fields of green he once walked were now crowded sidewalks that held bustling and irritable people.

Despite his misgivings, Ilia seemed to relish in the change of atmosphere. She explored everything inch of the campus, whisking link along with her.

“It’s so big!” She exclaimed one day, as they wandered around the establishment.

“And loud…” Link responded. “Are you sure you’re gonna be okay here?”

She smiled at him “I’ll be fine. Besides, I need a break from Ordon.”

Link frowned.

“Oh, don’t be like that.” She laughed. “I love that little town just as much as you do, but my father is driving me nuts! Besides, if I want a career in anything other than farming, leaving Ordon is my only choice.”

“I don’t know about that.” Link blinked at her. “There are lots of opportunities back in town.”

“Yes, but none in fashion design.” She responded, patting him on the shoulder. “Everything is going to be fine, in a week or two we’ll be back in Ordon.”

"Yeah, but…”

“It’ll be fine.” She said kindly. “Why don’t you head back to the hotel, I’ll be done here in a bit.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. Go back, get some rest. Think happy thoughts: cows, chickens, horses, goats, open fields, rivers.”

He laughed lightly “what kind of a hick do you take me for?”

“The kind that’s content so long as he has the sun and a few trees.”

“Well, you’re not wrong.”

“I never am. So go on.” She shooed him. “I’ll only be an hour or so. When I get back, maybe we can go to central park or something.”

“That sounds great. Just be careful on your way back, you have pepper spray right?”

“Of course.” She rolled her eyes. “Don’t you worry.”

“Alright.” Link said with some reluctance, and waved goodbye to Ilia.

He left the campus, feeling grateful for Ilia’s understanding and slightly guilty for leaving her. Though he suspected her insistence was result of his misgivings. He walked down the sidewalk weaving between people and offering unanswered apologies as several bumped into him.

His thoughts wandered as he paced on. He thought of Ordon, and of its green fields and lush forests. He thought of Colin and the rest of the kids. He thought of Fado, and wondered how he was doing without his help herding the goats, and if Epona was giving him a hard time. He thought of all the trouble he and Ilia used to get into and found himself unable to fathom why she wanted to leave the peaceful village so badly.

While he can’t quite bring himself to agree with her decision to attend a collage so far away, he did support and admire her determination. A smile tugged at his lips as he remembered her adamantly demanding he accompany her to a campus visit. Despite the worries he voiced to her, Link knew Ilia would be just fine, even so far from home. 

The thought lightened his steps. The next few weeks would fly by, and then they would return to Ordon, where he and Ilia would have several more months before she left. He smiled, and brought his attention back to reality.

While he expected to see the familiar street the hotel sat on, he instead was given a foreign strip of city. A rush of confusion went through him and he looked around in surprise. 

_I must have missed a turn._ He thought as he backtracked and began walking the way he came.

“You there! Stop!” A woman yelled behind him.

Link froze and turned around. He saw a tall woman shuffling towards him, her heels loudly colliding against the sidewalk. She wore a black suit with a pink undershirt, one that matched her hair as it sat in a bun atop her head. She approached him with an air of satisfaction, and she ran her twinkling green eyes over him eagerly. 

“Yes, you’ll do just nicely.” she breathed and reached into her purse.

_Wait,_ Link thought _am I being mugged?_

Though the woman didn’t seem especially threatening, and certainty didn’t look like a typical attacker, Link wouldn’t put it past the city to produce such an obscure accoster.

However, instead of a knife or a gun the woman pulled out a business card.

“Esmeralda, scout for the Twilight modeling agency.” She explained and held the card out. 

Link glanced at her and then the card before cautiously accepting it.

“What’s your name, handsome?”

“Uh,” He faltered at her remark. “Link.”

“Link.” She repeated, seeming to roll the name over in her mind.

Link shifted uncomfortably, and he desperately tried to conjure some sort of excuse to dismiss himself and leave.

“So, Link.” She continued, jolting him from his thoughts. “I’ve got this party today, and here’s my plan. We show up, everyone loves you; we sign you on for a modeling contract ─ I’m talking photo shoots, runway shows, commercials, magazines. In a few short years you’ll be a star, major money. We do all the hard work; you just smile and look pretty.”

After that declaration, Link could only stare at her with wide eyes. He had barely managed to keep up with her statement, and now was a loss for words.

“Um…I’m not a model…” He stated shyly. 

This remark only broadened her smile. “Well, not yet of course! Don’t you worry, at Twilight we take care of our boys and girls. And, if for whatever reason it doesn’t work out, we have plenty of other prospects that a gorgeous fellow like you could try.”

Yet again, he could only stare at her.

“What do you say, Link?” She beamed at him.

“I…uh…Thanks, but no thanks.”

The smile on Esmeralda’s face faded.

“In fact,” Link went on, hoping to discourage her even more. “I’m not even from here, just visiting with a friend.”

“I see.” She responded coolly.

“Yeah, I’m heading to my hotel right now. But, I’m kinda lost, so if you don’t mind ─ I’ll be on my way.”

“You’re lost?” She asked, seeming to reclaim her chipper disposition.

“Uh, yeah.” Link had the sinking feeling he’d said something wrong.

“Well, you’re in luck! I’ll show you some New York hospitality and take you there.”

“You know where my hotel is?”

“Darling, I know where everything is.”

On that remark, Esmeralda marched forward, hooked her arm around Link’s shoulders, and began leading him down the sidewalk.

“Oh yes, and one other thing,” She added, feigning absentmindedness. “Before I show you to your hotel, there’s just a small detour we have to take.”


	3. Stars Were Shining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy gee wow this is long. Also I'm super annoyed at Ao3 indenting is too much work. sorry if that bothers anyone (it bothers me)

“So…what are you doing out here?” The young man asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

Midna glared out the passenger window, peering between streaks of rain into the black abyss of night.

Though she was glad to be out of the storm, and in a running vehicle, she found the boy’s insistence on small talk to be incredibly irritating.

“Um…so, what are you doing out here?” He spoke up again, seeming to assume she hadn’t caught his earlier inquiry.

Midna slid her eyes away from the window. She groaned, feeling exhaustion reign over agitation.

“My accountant stole all of my money, I was fired from my job, the government repossessed everything I own and now I’m tracking down an old acquaintance on the slight chance that he’ll take pity on me.”

There was an awkward pause.

“Oh…” He laughed uncomfortably “You’re funny.”

Midna made a gargling noise in the back of her throat.

She saw Link raise an eyebrow and flick his eyes over to her.

“You’re serious?”

“Unfortunately.” She grumbled, sinking lower in the seat.

“Sorry.”

“whatever.”

Their exchange was followed by silence, one that persisted as they drove on.

Midna resumed glowering out the window, while Link appeared to be intently focused on driving. She ran her fingers over the ragged shoes in her lap, feeling a sting of grief.

_How the mighty fall._ She thought somberly.

Suddenly, the truck lurched, sharply rocking as if they had trekked over a sizable speedbump.

Midna slammed her hands against the arm rests, clinging to them as she braced herself against the abrupt movement.

“What the hell was that?” She hissed.

“What?” Link said, apparently untroubled by the bumpiness.

She scowled at him.

“Oh, we just turned on the road to Ordon.”

“Is that all?” Midna huffed “I thought you’d hit a cow.”

“No, the cows are up the road a bit.”

“So, there are cows?” she rolled her eyes “Fantastic.”

They continued down the road, occasionally bouncing against the unkempt path.

The once unchallenged darkness was now speared by lights in the distance, ones that grew as they advanced. They passed several buildings, only a few still had their lights on. They turned right, splashing through a puddle and nearing a strip of shops.

“Stop!” Midna yelled.

“What?” Link said, not acting on her order.

“This is it, stop!” She pawed at the door, not caring that they were still moving.

“Hold on.” He said, bringing the car to a gentle halt.

Midna practically jumped out of the vehicle.

The building was surrounded by several others, but it alone still boasted light. Through the windows she could see people milling around, though they were few in number. A shabby sign hung above the door, one that read: Lon Lon diner.

“Finally.” Midna breathed in contempt.

She moved forward, ignoring the cold and wet ground that emulated sand as she walked.

“Wait.” Link called after her.

Midna bristled and scrunched her shoulders in frustration.

“What!?” she snapped.

“I- “He hesitated, allowing her to ready a venomous retort.

“I know you’re having a hard time.” He continued; his voice soft. “If you ever need anything, I live north of town, in the outskirts.”

Midna stared at him, as her poised remark slinking down her throat.

“Good to know.” She exhaled, still feeling a pang of annoyance.

She spun on her heel and prowled up to the diner.

The door opened with a small chime. She cast a brief glance around, quickly finder her target. 

He sat in the back, alone, scrolling through his phone with one hand and working his way through a basket of chicken strips with the other.

She approached him, coming to stand before the table.

He did not notice her at first, despite everyone else in the room casting her startled looks.

She cleared her throat, finally earning his attention. He looked up, a pleased smile emerging on his face.

“Holy shit.” He uttered, setting his phone down.

Midna sat across from him, not bother to wait for an invitation.

“Long time no see. You look terrible.” He remarked.

“I’m aware.”

“So, what brings the magnificent Midna to a shack like this?”

“Surely you know.”

“I have better things to do than keep tabs on your life.” He retorted, reaching for another chicken strip.

“I’m broke, homeless, and jobless.”

“That’s rough, but why are you here?”

“I’m here because you are the only option I have left.”

“Only option?” He leaned back, a decidedly satisfied smirk appearing on his face.

“Yes.” Midna choked out.

“So, let me guess-” he leaned forward “You and that accountant of yours, what was his name? Zant? Hatched a brilliant scheme to hide your millions from the government, put in in accounts all over the place, invest in bogus charities, offshore tax havens, all that good stuff. It was going great until good old Zant realized that he didn’t need you and ran.”

“I did nothing wrong.” Midna asserted as the man sat back and reached for a napkin “Everyone in business does it.”

“Just like how they toss aside old business partners, right?”

“My father didn’t toss you aside Tobias. Nor did I. We were going in different directions; the partnership broke up.”

“It certainly did. With you and your old man none the worse for wear while I—” Tobias waved his hand “Ended up here.”

Midna paused for a moment, feeling tension engulf their tiny table. Tobias had resumed eating and Midna was painfully aware that the conversation was spiraling. 

“Why are you here?” She asked, her voice soft and tentative.

“I was looking to buy some land. Apparently, it’s all the rage nowadays, leaving the fast life and moving to the country. But these locals aren’t worth the trouble.”

Tobias swung his legs around and stood up, carelessly tossing some money on the table.

“Are you leaving?” Midna said, failing to keep the panic from her voice.

“Yes, I am.” 

“You’re not going to help me?”

“You played the game and you lost,” Tobias put his coat on “That is not my concern.”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“I suggest you find a comfy bench and set up camp.”

With that, Tobias strode off. He didn’t spare Midna another look.

Midna sat at the table, staring at the empty seat across from her. The gravity of her situation was beginning to set in, squelching the fire of frustration and bitterness that had propelled her.

She was out of options. She had no money, no family, no friends, not even an old adversary to seek pity from.

She felt a bubble of panic rise in her chest, it’s rapidly expanding mass rising to her throat. She could feel her mind scramble for adequate reassurance. The little voice squeaking out hollow comforts as a chorus of terror drowned it out.

What was she going to do?

What could she do?

She whipped her head around, the harshness of the lights softening as her vision blurred.

She was in the middle of nowhere, sitting in a seedy diner with nothing but the drenched clothes on her back.

The stack of bills on the table suddenly seemed very appealing. She eyed them, swallowing whatever it was that had crawled to the back of her throat. She began reaching for them, longing to feel their familiar flush against her palms.

“Can I get you anything?” A honeyed voice asked.

A waitress had appeared, the only one on duty. She snatched up the bills and cast Midna a dubious look while giving her a forced smile.

“No,” Midna breathed, rather horrified that she had almost committed such a petty act of thievery.

She stood up and awkwardly made her way to the door, her bare feel slapping against the tile. She stepped out into the rain. She would have remained on the diner’s threshold, perhaps screaming and cursing in fury, but she could feel the people inside staring at her through the windows. 

With great effort, she heaver herself into motion. Her legs moved up and down with stiffness as if her brain was failing to send comprehensive signals. She didn’t know where she was going, but walking seemed better than standing. 

“A bench!” Midna fumed to herself, her hands coiling into fists.

_I live in the outskirts._

The boy’s voice chimed in her head, his irritatingly earnest face following it.

_If you ever need anything,_

Midna exhaled a lengthy sigh. It wasn’t a good option. But it certainly seemed better than searching for the nearest bench.

XXX

Midna stood next to a massive window, one of many that lined the thirteenth floor of the building. Tables and chairs were being brought out and she was pleasantly surprised with how little she had to oversee. The room was coming together splendidly, as was the event. Her shipment of wine glasses had arrived on time with minimal casualties and the centerpieces fit in better than she could have hoped. The caterer was currently scoping out the kitchen while his staff were studying the floor. Security was already set up and the guest list had been checked not once, not twice, but three times. 

Midna Exhaled in approval, though she dared not relax. With events like these, something always went wrong. Be it miscolored drapery or incorrect seating, Midna knew something was going to be amiss.

However, as the day went on and the party began, no crisis emerged. Everything seemed to be in its proper place and Midna couldn’t help but marvel at how smoothly things were going. People were being seated and served while the potential models were discussing their options with some of her agents. Several guests had already voiced their fondness for the space and Midna, reluctantly, began to wonder if this time would be different. Perhaps the party would carry on without incident. Perhaps no great catastrophe would befall them. Perhaps Esmerelda would show up with a decent, normal, candidate. Perhaps there would be no surprises.


	4. Filled Up My Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so long since a chapter. Debating whether to get back into writing fanfic or not. oh well, enjoy!

An abrasive knock jolted Link out of his hypnagogia. He had just arrived home and had promptly collapsed onto the couch, only managing to kick off his boots and drape his jacket on the floor. He squinted in the darkness and waited for the sound to return as rain cascaded outside, pelting his house with soft taps. Sure enough, the knocking sounded again, louder than it had been before.

Link sat up, blinking away sleep. With some hesitation, he heaved himself off the couch, swaying as he stood. He hobbled over to the door and flicked the lights on. If he had been sound of mind, Link likely wouldn’t have opened the door so easily. But, tired as he was, safety wasn’t a priority. 

Cool air lapsed at his face, carrying a hint of rain. Wakefulness leisurely washed over him and his eyes widened at the sight before him.

A woman stood on his doorstep; the same one he had encountered earlier. She looked worse than she had before, something Link hadn’t thought possible. Her eyes were dull and downcast, and she looked at him with an air of resignation. 

Link blanched for a moment. What had been her name?

“Midna?” He drawled.

Midna did not respond and her chest rose in a deep breath. She walked forward, Link awkwardly side stepping her. She stood just beyond the threshold.

Link gaped at her, still holding the door. He didn’t think he’d ever see her again, and he certainly didn’t think she’d take his offer. 

“Uh…” Link began, not knowing what to say, “do you want something to eat?”

Midna did not respond, nor did she move – at all.

“No,” She whispered.

“Okay,” Link rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his inhibitions drain with his energy.

“You can sleep on the couch for tonight,” He said, keeping his tone level “The shower is upstairs across from my room. I’ll dry your clothes if you put them in the hallway. Take what you want from the kitchen.”

Midna took another deep breath. “Thank you.”

With that, Link made his way to the stairs trying not to look back at the dejected woman standing in his house. He wandered into his room and flopped onto the bed. He heard footsteps a few moments later, along with the roar of the shower. Perhaps his offer had been rashly made, Ilia did tease him about being too nice. 

_How am I gonna explain this to her?_ He mused.

XXX

“I don’t think this is the right way,” Link said, glancing at the pink haired woman.

“It is, don’t worry.” She winked at him.

Linked continued to follow her lead, despite his suspicions. The woman, Esmerelda, seemed to pick up on his skittishness. She had looped her arm around him after he had tried to distance himself, and it had remained there ever since. She wasn’t particularly intimidating, but there was a mischievous hunger that lurked behind her sparkling eyes. 

“So,” She chirped “You’ve really never modeled before?”

“No, can’t say that I have”

“Such a waste,” She scoffed.

Link did not respond, nor did he really know how to.

Esmerelda then began pointing at various buildings they passed. She noted a nice pastry shop and boasted that the cute guy at the counter sometimes gave her free muffins. She also pointed out a salon and somewhat dubious business that she claimed was good at covert plastic surgery. Link hadn’t really been paying attention, and her voice drifted off into the bustle of the street. He was too busy peering at his watch and casting anxious glances at the people they passed. 

City living certainly wasn’t for him. There were far too many people and far too many buildings. He couldn’t fathom living in a place with sidewalks and streets instead of grass and trees. 

Abruptly, the woman announced that they had arrived. 

“Come on, hun.” Esmerelda beckoned him forward as she held open a large glass door. Link hesitantly stepped inside the large building, his eyes widening as he entered the lobby.

He had never seen such a decorated room. Sleek dark chairs circled the waiting area while loud music blared from slim speakers that protruded from the ceiling. Large black rugs stretched across the metallic flooring, muffling the heeled steps of its many patrons. Screens that clung to walls flashed images from various runway shows.

Several men and women seated in the waiting area raked their eyes over Link as he entered. He flinched slightly as they sized him up. He began to feel incredibly out of place, and awkwardly shifted his weight as he tentatively looked around.

“Go on to the counter, I’ll be there in a minute.” Esmeralda said, as she chatted with a tall man near the door.

“Okay,” Link said. He walked forward, swallowing the lump that was festering in his throat. 

He came upon the reception desk, and its lively inhibitor. The woman seated at the counter chirped enthusiastically into the phone, keeping her eyes fixed on the nail she was currently painting. She offered the person on the phone a cluster of remarks ranging from: “She did not!” to “I totally knew it!”

Link stared at her, unsure of what he should do. He looked back at Esmeralda, only to see her flirtatiously pat the man’s arm as they conversed. He turned back to the receptionist and took a labored breath.

“Um, excuse me.”

The woman raised a hand in dismissive acknowledgment and continued talking on the phone. Link stood there for a bit, slowly casting his eyes around and thoroughly taking in his surroundings.

The receptionist jabbered on, eventually clicking the phone down after an exited “talk to you later, sweetheart”. She sighed and rested her head on her hand, while looking Link up and down.

“Well, aren’t you adorable.” She smiled.

Link flushed.

“Isn’t he!” Esmeralda exclaimed, putting a hand on his shoulder. Her talk with the other man apparently over. 

“Can you believe I found him wandering on the street?” She continued “Just look at that jawline, those features, and those eyes! What I wouldn’t give to take a dive in those.” 

Both women chuckled and commenced to ogle Link.

“Um…” he began, looking at Esmeralda “You said you were gonna show me where the hotel was…”

“Oh no, did you snatch up another one?” The receptionist asked Esmeralda with amusement. 

“Not at all!” She quickly insisted “I fully intend to show him the hotel when we’re done here. This is just a little detour.”

“The NYPD call it an abduction.” The Receptionist shot back.

Both women laughed.

Link, once again, stood awkwardly. 

“Now then,” Esmeralda chimed, clamping her hand on his shoulder again. “Let’s get you upstairs, can’t wait to see their faces.”

She led Link to the elevator while waving goodbye to the receptionist. The ride upstairs was long, especially with Esmeralda talking the entire time. She offered him instructions, tips even: Who to smile at, who to shake hands with, who to avoid, and when to speak. Link only half listened. He was far too busy gazing down at the distant ground as they climbed floors. The elevator’s glass window offered him a view of the city and the lobby below.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Esmeralda remarked, noticing his attention.

_No._ Link thought as he stared at the city. There was nothing beautiful about it.

The elevator slowed and chimed as they came to a halt.

“We’re here!” She said happily and strolled off, grabbing his arm in the process.

They were on the top floor, a place reserved for important company events. Today, there was a scouting party. Numerous agents mingled with each other, bragging about the various pretty faces they found. There was very little space to move, but Esmeralda snaked through the crowd with ease. Several people called to her, offering greetings. She abruptly returned them and continued on. Other agents glanced at them, along with their perspective models that either sneered or smiled at Link. 

To his amazement, Esmeralda successfully navigated them to a clearing at the front of the room. The senior agents chatted there, unaffected by the nervous underlings that inhabited most of the floor. 

“What do you have there, Esmeralda?” A black-haired woman asked, eyeing Link.

“My latest discovery.” She responded, maintaining a firm grip on his arm. She looked around. “So, where is she?” 

“She was by Davis, should come over here soon.” She looked back at Link. “He’s cute…a bit short though.”

“I know, but I didn’t have much time. I just found him like an hour ago.”

“An hour? Please tell me this isn’t another street grab.” 

“Oh honestly!” Esmerelda shook her head dramatically “You all act like I’m some kind of criminal.”

“Well—”

“Hush!”

Link turned his attention away from their conversation. Surveying the room, he spotted the elevator they are recently employed and wondered if he could work his way through the throng before Esmerelda could notice. He could make his way to the lobby and out onto the street. He could flag down a taxi, they’d surly know how to get to his hotel. Then again, those cost money.

_Now or never, I suppose_

Link inched away from Esmerelda, her hand leaving his arm as she gestured to her friend. Slowly, he began his departure. 


End file.
